Fidelidad
by Like
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy decide poner la fidelidad de Lucius a prueba, para ello convence a Tonks para que trate de seducirle...
1. La propuesta

**Capítulo 1**

**La propuesta**

Como diría la señora Weasley, hay dos tipos de personas: las agradables, y las desagradables. A Molly siempre le gustó mucho simplificar las cosas. Los Malfoy, sin ninguna duda, pertenecían al segundo grupo.

Por aquel entonces Ninphadora Tonks acababa de salir de Hogwarts, era joven, podía alterar sus rasgos, y necesitaba dinero. Para la retorcida mente de Narcisa eso fue más que suficiente, y a pesar de que no mantenía ninguna relación con su prima, compuso un plan en el que ella era la protagonista.

La vieja cafetería era un lugar confortable, con sus paredes de color crema y su aroma a panecillos recién horneados. Narcisa franqueó las puertas amarillas y buscó a Tonks entre las mesas de patas negras. Nimphadora no parecía sentirse cómoda cuando desvió la vista del servilletero y se topó con la mujer caminando hacia ella.

Narcisa se sentó con gracilidad en la silla de la cafetería y evaluó a su prima con la mirada, lo que debió de molestarla, porque se removió en su asiento con el ceño fruncido. Siempre se preguntaba cómo, con los poderes que tenía, Ninphadora no se sacaba más partido, si ella hubiera sido capaz de cambiar su físico habría compuesto para sí misma unos rasgos perfectos.

-Hola prima, ¿Qué tal estás?

-¿A qué viene ese repentino interés?

-Vamos, Tonks, relájate, si no me equivoco tienes toda la tarde libre.

Ninphadora respondió con un gruñido y Narcisa, riendo, llamó al camarero. Tendría que cambiar de actitud si quería el dinero.

-¿Has acabado Hogwarts, verdad?

-Sabes que sí. Pero no me has llamado para hablar de mis notas. Ve al grano.

Narcisa alzó una ceja, pero dejó de dar rodeos.

-Vengo a proponerte un trato.

Repentinamente se sintió violenta y guardó silencio. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería de su prima con suavidad. No era un tema con el que pudiera ser muy púdica ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Dio un sorbo al café, tratando de serenarse y de ganar tiempo, pero con la precipitación se quemó los labios y tiró parte del oscuro líquido sobre la mesa. Esta vez fue Ninphadora quien arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

Narcisa se tomó su tiempo en contestar, secando la mesa con servilletas de papel. Finalmente suspiró y entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa miró a su prima a los ojos.

-Creo que Lucius me está siendo infiel.

-Qué lástima-ironizó la joven, sin mostrar interés.

-Quiero que le seduzcas.

-¿Qué?-Tonks parpadeó, no debía de haber oído bien.

-Te pagaré si consigues acostarte con él.- Narcisa desvió la mirada y cuadró los hombros, no le estaba resultando tan fácil como había planeado.

-Me estás tomando el pelo- Afirmó Tonks-. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Pretendes que me _acuest_e con tu _marido_ por _dinero?_

De repente a Narcisa su plan brillante le pareció ridículo. Tal y como Tonks lo decía sonaba grotesco, como si pretendiera fundar una casa de mala fama. Narcisa estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y marcharse, pero pensó en su marido. Si se iba no habría conseguido nada más que quedar en ridículo, necesitaba saberlo. Se armó de valor y miró a Tonks a los ojos.

-Quieres entrar en la escuela de aurores, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tiene que ver…

-Cien mil galeones. Podrías mantenerte hasta que empezaran a pagarte por tu trabajo.

Ninphadora estaba desconcertada, se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de ordenar sus ideas finalmente dijo:

-Es ridículo… ¿pretendes comprarme?

-No es eso. Pretendo asegurarme de que mi marido me va a ser fiel siempre.

-Contrata a un detective.

-Siempre, Tonks, siempre. No ahora, o ayer, sino siempre.

Tonks no contestó, era absurdo, completamente desbaratado.

-Piénsalo, no te lo habría pedido si hubiera visto otra solución. Y no son diez mil galeones… te estoy ofreciendo mucho más.

Tonks, atónita, observó cómo Narcisa recogía sus cosas y se levantaba. Casi parecía que salía huyendo. Con cierto fastidio se dio cuenta de las miradas masculinas que seguían el apresurado paso de su prima.

No podía creer lo que acababa de proponerle. ¿Pensaba que aceptaría? ¿Por dinero?

No podía creerlo. Era, simplemente, imposible.


	2. La puesta en marcha

**Capítulo II**

**La Puesta en Marcha**

Parecía imposible que Tonks aceptara algo así.

-¡Mansión Malfoy!- Pronunció con claridad ante la chimenea antes de asomar la cabeza.

Pero era mucho dinero, ¿Cuántas oportunidades como esa tendría? Por sus propios medios tendría que trabajar como mínimo dos años antes de empezar a estudiar, y no habría conseguido la mitad del dinero que le ofrecía su prima.

La red flu le reveló un desaliñado elfo doméstico que, tras una profunda reverencia, echó a correr en busca de Narcisa. La chimenea se encontraba en un salón grande. Tonks estudió el mobiliario mientras esperaba. Se parecía a la casa de los Black, tenía la misma decoración conservadora que parecía atesorar decadencia en cada rincón. Todo estaba cubierto por gruesos tapices y la luz entraba como a trompicones entre los pesados cortinajes.

Narcisa no le hizo esperar mucho.

-¡Hola Tonks! ¿A qué le debo el honor?- Su voz sonaba ansiosa, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y volvió a dirigirse a ella- ¿Lo… Lo has pensado?

-Yo… Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Aceptas?

-Por doscientos mil.

-Cien.

-Ciento cincuenta.

Narcisa asintió, sintiéndose mucho más segura de repente. Arqueó la ceja y sonrió con jactancia.

-Cincuenta ahora, y si lo consigues te daré los otros cien.

-Está bien.

-¿Cariño?-Llamó una voz masculina.

Sobresaltada, Narcisa saltó y se volvió bruscamente.

-Espera, Lucius, ahora voy.

Narcisa le hizo un gesto a Tonks urgiéndola a que se marchara. Lucius entró en el salón, y Tonks salió discretamente de la chimenea.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal la mañana?

Lucius abrazó a Narcisa por detrás.

-Bien. ¿Quién era, cariño?

-Mi prima. Tranquilo. Sólo estábamos hablando.

Narcisa se volvió con una sonrisa y le besó.

* * *

El aroma a té y bollería recién hecha parecía envolver a Tonks en nubes azucaradas. A su alrededor el tintineo de las cucharillas contra las tazas de porcelana repiqueteaba, como marcando el ritmo de las viejas señoras que se reunían a jugar a las cartas. Parecía que a Narcisa le gustaba esa cafetería.

-Bien, Tonks. Quiero que cambies tu físico, ¿podrás hacerlo? Porque si no…

-Sí, claro.

-¡Bien! Así no podrá reconocerte.

-¿Qué gustos tiene?

Narcisa sonrió, acomodándose sobre la alta silla.

-¿No lo adivinas?

-Aparte de la magia oscura y los árboles genealógicos – Respondió Tonks con hastío.

-Le gusta el Quidich, solía jugar como cazador. Y toca el piano, aunque siempre dice que habría preferido el órgano, que es más sonoro- Narcisa dudó un momento antes de añadir con cierto resquemor-. Eso y los escotes, claro.

- ¿Suele salir?

-Antes íbamos a pasar los fines de semana a Clarendon. Ahora… no sé, me imagino que a casa de sus amigos.

"Perfecto", pensó Tonks, "¡reuniones mortífagas, qué fiestón!" Nimphadora no tenía ninguna intención de pasar por allí. No imaginaba nada que pudiera ser peor. ¿Cuántos años más que ella tendría? ¿Cinco, seis? No podía imaginar que ambos llevaran una vida tan… aburrida. Además, ¿qué pasaría si el consejo de aurores la descubriera intimando con ellos?

Miró a su prima Narcisa, que a su lado era increíblemente alta y delgada. Si no fuera por la mueca de asco que siempre llevaba en la cara habría podido ser bonita.

-¿No lleváis poco tiempo casados como para tener problemas?

La mueca de Narcisa se acentuó.

-No es de eso de lo que tienes que encargarte, Tonks.

-Bueno, sólo decía…

-No…

-Oye, ¿estás segura de que quieres que le seduzca?

Narcisa miró a Tonks fijamente, con acritud, y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿Crees que te lo habría pedido si no?

-Bueno, a lo mejor…

-Lucius irá a Oxford por unos negocios dentro de 4 días, estará allí una semana–Interrumpió Narcisa con agresividad.

-¿A Oxford?

-Te he escrito la dirección del hotel en una tarjeta.- Narcisa le señaló el sobre con dinero que había dejado sobre la mesa y le dedicó una mirada agria-. He avisado a Lucius diciéndole que tu madre era una vieja amiga de la mía y que me dejó un regalo en herencia. Tendrás que enviarle una carta y quedar con él para dárselo. Recuerda que sólo tienes que intentar seducirle, y si lo consigues, decírmelo. ¿Queda todo claro?

Ante el asentimiento de su prima Narcisa se levantó de su silla y salió taconeando del local.

* * *

-No puedo creer que vayas a ir.

-Quién dijo "¡Acepta! ¡Acepta! ¿Cuántas veces crees que vas a poder conseguir tanto dinero por tan poco?"

-Sí, pero… Lucius.- Sirius fingió un escalofrío.- Eso fue la emoción del momento.

-Oh, vamos, en Hogwarts solían decir que era guapo.

Sirius se repantingó en el sillón, mirando fijamente a Tonks. _Esa _mujer no se parecía en nada a su pequeña primita.

-Siempre podría echarme atrás.- Tonks pareció dudar.

-Ven aquí- Sirius palmeó un pequeño espacio libre junto a él-. Necesitas ese dinero, ¿verdad? Simplemente disfruta, diviértete. Y si ves que Míster Malfoy es demasiado parecido a un reptil llévate tus cincuenta y vuelve.

-No estoy segura de querer hacerlo, Sirius.

-No te preocupes, siempre podrás cantar retirada.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Tonks suspiró y se arrellanó en el sofá-. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿A seducir a Malfoy?-Sirius soltó una carcajada y fingió una pose femenina provocando la risa de Nimphadora- ¡Oh, Lucius!, ¡llevo taaanto esperando eeste momento!

-¡Si lo harías mejor que yo!

-¡Seguuuro, chicaaa!- El joven dispuso una sonrisa cálida en su rostro- Llévate a Assazer, así si tienes algún problema podrás mandármela. ¡Ahora levántate y enséñame tus modelitos, neeena!


	3. Primeros encuentros

**Capítulo III**

**Primeros encuentros**

La mujer entró en el hotel mirando a su alrededor, como tanteando el terreno. Llevaba un vestido suelto y aparentemente viajaba sin más equipaje que un enorme bolso de tela. Ciertamente Tonks no parecía ella misma, y no sólo por su atuendo muggle. Sirius le había ayudado a componer los rasgos de su nuevo rostro y, por el modo en que el recepcionista ignoró al hombre rubio que esperaba junto al mostrador, debían de haberlo hecho bien.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Saludó el joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas tardes- Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa al muchacho-.Creo que él ha llegado antes…

Era un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y tenía aspecto de noble romántico con su sobrio traje y su impecable coleta rubia. Les miraba a ambos con desprecio, de hecho, Tonks pensó que si tratara de alzar más la barbilla se caería hacia atrás.

Tonks dejó la jaula de la lechuza en el suelo, aunque estuviera camuflada bajo el aspecto de una bolsa le estaba destrozando la espalda. Assazer ululó, irritada por el largo viaje encerrada.

Disimulando, Tonks miró al hombre rubio. Su expresión había cambiado por completo, alzaba las cejas y la miraba con curiosidad. Sin embargo se volvió hacia el recepcionista y ladró con presunción:

-En la habitación 304 no funciona el agua caliente. Confío en que lo hayan arreglado antes de las cinco.

-Por supuesto, señor, ahora mismo aviso a mantenimiento.

-Espero no tener más problemas con su servicio, joven-Con la nariz apuntando al cielo el hombre salió a la calle con paso militar. Se movía como si la ropa le estuviera pequeña.

-¡Qué maleducado!

-Sí…-El muchacho volvió a sonreírle-.Siempre tiene que haber algún tío borde. Es parte del encanto de éste trabajo…

Él sonrió y se apoyó sobre el mostrador, acercándose a ella.

-Y, dime, ¿qué querías?

-Tengo una habitación reservada –Respondió ella-. A nombre de… eh… Freehill.

-¿Es usted de Londres?-Preguntó él mientras miraba el libro de reservas.

-Sí.

-Se le nota en el acento. ¿Negocios?

-Por desgracia.

El rió, tendiéndole una llave.

-Habitación 307, tercer piso a la derecha. El ascensor está allí detrás.

-Gracias-Leyó el apellido en la placa de su camisa-, Casey

-Llámeme Greg.

-Gracias, Greg.

Tonks tomó la jaula de la lechuza cuidando que no se balanceara y subió a su habitación. Una vez consiguió abrir la puerta soltó a Assazer y le ató una carta a la pata.

* * *

La respuesta de Malfoy tardó en llegar. El sol matinal ya rayaba los viejos tejados cuando la lechuza gavilán atravesó la ventana abierta de la habitación de Tonks. Ella dormía profundamente, la cara enterrada en la almohada bajo una maraña de cabello dorado y los pies asomando descalzos fuera de las sábanas.

Tonks alzó la cabeza cuando los gritos de Assazer se volvieron insufribles. Se frotó los ojos para liberar sus párpados pegados, y le arrojó un cojín a la lechuza, tratando de hacerla callar. Con un gruñido poco femenino escondió la cabeza bajo las mantas, dejando al descubierto parte de sus piernas.

Nimphadora tenía mal despertar, pero eso a la lechuza no le importaba. Se posó en la cama y picoteó insistentemente los pies de Tonks.

-Mfldito pájrom.

Por más que trató de librarse del búho a Tonks no le quedó otro remedio que levantarse y quitarle la carta al animal. Abrió el lacre en forma de M y leyó la escueta nota antes de volver a caer sobre la cama.

-Bfenn Ludiuss, ayuí nss vmoss…

* * *

El Mccourt's & Holmes' parecía agazaparse en un callejón del centro de Oxford. La única pista de su existencia era una diminuta placa oxidada en la calle. El vestíbulo dormitaba en permanente penumbra, sólo interrumpido por los crujidos de las escaleras de madera que llevaban al primer piso de un viejo caserón. Allí las ventanas rozaban el techo y apenas dejaban resbalar unos cuantos haces de luz sucia sobre las mesas y los sillones de orejas. Las chimeneas crepitaban y el tintineo de los cubiertos y las voces susurradas eran los únicos sonidos que reptaban por el café.

Tonks repasó su aspecto en un espejo roto de la pared, una mujer morena de enormes ojos oscuros le devolvió una mirada nerviosa. Respiró hondo antes de hundirse en el apolillado sillón. Se sentía como si los mullidos cojines berenjena quisieran tragarla hacia las profundidades de alguna clase de abismo suave y esponjoso. Concentrada en su lucha contra la blanda butaca no se percató de la entrada de Lucius hasta que un camarero se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Señorita Freehill? El señor Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius se erguía tras él y riendo ante su sobresalto le tendió la mano.

-Siento haberla asustado.

-Tranquilo.

-¿Desean tomar algo?-Interrumpió el camarero.

-Un té para mí.

-Que sean dos.

Tonks estudió al hombre, llevaba una túnica gris ceniza y una impecable coleta recogida con una cinta de terciopelo negro. Le resultaba familiar y supuso que debía de haberlo visto alguna vez durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Con la espalda recta como una vara se sentó con elegancia en el sillón que estaba frente a ella.

Sus rasgos eran finos y dulces, su carita de niño desmentía la edad que le otorgaba el halo de dignidad que emanaba de él como en una nube. A Nimphadora le pareció atractivo, quizá fuera divertido tratar de seducirle después de todo.

-Menudo susto, Lucius. ¿Puedo llamarte Lucius?

-Claro.

Tonks le sonrió con lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto sensual y coqueto, había pasado la mañana ensayando su actitud y sus palabras una y otra vez. Con un esfuerzo se dispuso a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-Narcisa me ha hablado mucho de ti pero no imaginaba que fueras así-Afirmó a bocajarro, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

-¿No?-En el rostro de Lucius se formó una sonrisa lenta, como si estuviera acostumbrado a los piropos-. ¿Y cómo me imaginabas?

-Más… -Tonks temió que el hombre pudiera escuchar trabajar a su mente- Más feo… y más principesco, supongo.

-Bueno, Narcisa nunca ha sido muy objetiva.

-Oh, ¡no! Narcisa es objetiva, pero no es del todo sincera.

Él pareció sorprendido, después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada masculina. Tonks estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Sí, a Narcisa le gusta maquillar su vida- Los ojos de Lucius parecieron relucir durante un parpadeo-. Pero, dime, ¿tienes mucha relación con ella? No sabía que una parte de su familia tuviera tu apellido.

-No… bueno-Tonks sintió que el mundo se le caía encima-. Verás, no somos familia directa, sino…

El camarero llego en ese momento con los tés. Tonks agradeció al cielo la interrupción y esperó a que el camarero se alejara arrastrando su chirriante carrito antes de explicar la nueva historia de su vida. Haciendo equilibrios sobre el muelle sillón ilustró con las manos una compleja red de primos de primos.

-Así que sois familia lejana.

-Muy lejana- Corroboró ella asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza.

Lucius la miró con reserva, acariciándose pensativamente el mentón. Tonks se sentía como si fuera a colapsarse en un ataque de nervios. ¿Habría metido la pata? ¿Habría estropeado el plan diciendo algo que no debía?

-Somos una familia muy grande. Mi madre vivía en Inglaterra, después se mudó a Francia, así que se perdió parte de la relación.

-¿Y cómo es que estás de vuelta a Oxford?

-Se supone que negocios. Pero háblame de ti, ¿dónde estudiaste, en Hogwarts?

Lucius asintió con la cabeza mientras revolvía con languidez su infusión.

-Allí tenéis casas, ¿verdad? He oído que sois ridículamente obsesivos con eso.

-Sí, bueno, el nombre de tu casa te persigue toda la vida.

-Oh, yo sentiría escalofríos.

-Simplemente te relacionas con quienes son más afines a ti. En Slytherin, por ejemplo, todos somos de sangre pura.

El pecho de Lucius pareció henchirse de orgullo.

-Ya. Y dime, ¿a qué casa crees que iría yo?

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo. Nimphadora comenzaba a sentirse francamente molesta con esa costumbre de los Malfoy.

-Slytherin, seguro.

Tonks se atragantó con el té y comenzó a toser.

-Freehill, ¿estás bien?

Malfoy le tendió un delicado pañuelo de lino.

-¿Freehill? –Volvió a preguntar agachándose a su lado y agarrándole la mano.

Tonks apretó la mano de Lucius y aprovechó la pausa para dirigir la conversación a terrenos más firmes.

-Sí. Creo. Aquí hacéis el té tan fuerte que se me atraganta-Afirmó secándose las lágrimas-. Y me llamo Linda.

-Está bien - Malfoy sonreía, tenía el rostro a apenas un palmo de ella-, Linda.

Hubo una pausa mientras Tonks pensaba a toda velocidad qué decir, se sentía nerviosa teniéndolo tan cerca.

-Debes de creer que soy una arrabalera.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Lucius se apartó, apoyando la mano en su pierna para mantener el equilibrio, y volvió a sentarse en su sillón. El vestido de Tonks se deslizó hacia un lado tras el contacto, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su pierna. Ella simuló no darse cuenta.

-Oye, Lucius, tienes que saber que no he traído el medallón de Narcisa, quería asegurarme de que eras tú.

-Así que es un medallón.

-Ohm, sí, un viejo medallón, seguro que tu mujer sabrá sacarle partido.

Lucius afirmó con la cabeza, pensativo, mirándo a Tonks fijamente. Tras una pausa añadió, como pensando en voz alta:

-Creo que definitivamente serías una Slythein.

-Espero que eso sea un cumplido, Lucius.

-Por supuesto, Linda. Vamos, te acompañaré al hotel. Creo que estamos en el mismo.


End file.
